Premontions, Girls, and Demons
by Russettip
Summary: POV changes frequently. If you want ot know what the story is about, read Chapter Numero Uno!  It's not that long     READ A/N! Help me pick a better category please! Not Sister/Chris!


**A/N: I have had this in my head for like a week (my usual story idea processing time-thing), and I have dubbed the idea worth a story. I usually only imagine the first chapter or so in my head, so I draw a blank when I get further.**

**Set in an episode I made up to take the place of "Oh! My Goddess," in other words, this is the episode Chris appears in. Oh, and Chris is only 19.  
><strong>

**Wish me luck in my quest to complete this story! Tell me watcha' think!**

* * *

><p><span>Phoebe's P.O.V.<span>

"Well, if they come back, we'll be ready for them, Piper." I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"I know, but it's just with Wyatt being sought after by so many demons, upper _and_ lower, level has gotten me worried, you know?"

"Oh, we know sweetie, we understand." I walked over and hugged my sister. "Wyatt's going to be fine, isn't he Paige?''

Paige hadn't said anything this whole time, apparently not paying attention to the conversation. "Paige!"

"Huh? What?" she said, snapping out of it. Shaking my head I sat down on the old couch that had suffered so many demon attacks, but had somehow survived all of them.

Suddenly, about twenty demons shimmered into the attic. Piper, Paige, and I were quickly overwhelmed, because for every demon we killed, two more came in to take their place until the attic became too crowded, then they stopped appearing.

A demon lunged for Piper, but she was distracted by another demon she was dealing with. "PIPER! LOOK OUT!" I called to her. She turned to face me.

Her eyes widened. "Phoebe-!" She was cut short by the demon grabbing her and putting an athame up to her throat. Immediately, the whole room stopped moving. Paige practically growled.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll-" I gave her a look and silenced her. Suddenly, after a second of awkward silence, the demon holding Piper shimmered out.

"You're next, fee-bee!" growled a demon from behind me. Then all hell broke loose, again. Paige started killing any and every demon that got in her way, and I was forced to fight off about six demons at one... Five, Paige just vanquished one of them for me.

Suddenly a young man, about twenty, came out of no where and lunged at me, sending me tumbling to the ground. "What the hell?"

Noticing the new arrival, the demons all shimmered out, apparently content with having one Charmed One held captive. I got up and glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The young man replied smoothly, "I'm Chris. Chris Perry."

"Well, Mr. Chris Perry, explain yourself!" He blinked then laughed. He _laughed_. "What's so funny."

Shaking his head, he murmured, "Nothing," before walking over to Paige and helping her up. But Paige was having none of that. She purposefully ignored his outstretched hand and got up herself, glaring menacingly before walking over to the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing?" 'Chris' asked suspiciously.

Paige glared at him, before continuing her search through the book. She then said, still searching, to me, "What are you standing there for? You know the drill!"

Immediately, I started grilling him. He had an answer that fit almost every question, after the first few. So, the conversation went a bit like this (me aking the questions):

"Where are you from?"

"The future."

"What's your _real_ name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but technically, Chris Perry _is_ my real name."

"What year are you from?"

"2019 (A/N: I'm not sure if my math is right...)."

"Why did you come here?"

"To save your and Wyatt's butts."

"What happens to us?"

"You see, I can't really tell you that without future consequences."

"What happens to Wyatt?"

"Future consequences."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"In the future, do you live nearby?"

"Future consequences."

"Is there anything that you haven't already told me that doesn't involve future consequences?"

"No, probably not."

And I continued on like that until Chris got up and moved to the Book, where Paige was still flicking slowly through it. "Move over," he said. For some reason, Paige did. She was probably to tired or bored to give him a lecture on how to talk to adults older than him. I shook my head.

In doing so, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Turning my head to the left, my eyes followed. Movement again. No direct/real shape, just a sort of transclucent blob.

The 'blob' was moving towards Chris. The blob was actually taking shape as my eyes adjusted to staring at it.

It looked like a person creeping around. It looked like a female figure more than anyhting, though. Maybe a she-demon?

"Uhh... Chris?" I started. He looked up as a numer of things happened.

1) Paige left the room, 2) a bird flew through the window, 3) the blob turned into a girl and yelled "Boo!", jumping in fron of the book to catch Chris's attention, and 4) I was sent into a premontition after I saw the girl.


End file.
